Haunted House
by LumenUmbra
Summary: It's a stormy evening at castle Krakenburg and Kamui is hiding from Camilla. While hiding he is found by Azura and is brought to her room where she decides to tell him a scary story. Rated T to be safe


**October 31st it's Halloween! And even though I am not a fan of the holiday and not good at writing scary stories, I thought I'd try writing one anyway. So here's my Halloween special.**

 **Haunted House**

* * *

It was a stormy evening at castle Krakenburg. Kamui was hiding under a desk hiding from his sister Camilla. The young girl had been looking for her little brother for most of the day trying to dress him up in costume like a doll and being a ten-year-old boy there was no way that he was going to allow it.

He was able to stay hidden for a little while longer until a girl peeked her head from the side of the desk. Having his head between his knees he didn't even notice her until he heard her voice, "What are you doing?"

Kamui was startled and jerked back, hitting his head against the wall in the process. "Ow!" he cried out placing his head over the bump.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a little concern edged into her voice.

He made a little growl then said, "Hey, Azura. Yeah I'm okay."

"So what are ya hiding from this time?" she asked crouching down.

"My big sister."

"Why…?"

"She's trying to dress me up."

Azura frowned. "You over reacting again."

Kamui growled slightly. "And like I told you before: I. Am. A. Boy! I don't play dress up. Besides I saw what she did to Leo and there's no way I'm gonna let her do the same to me."

Azura sighed. "Boys…" she mumbled, then reached under the desk to grab the boy's arm. "Come on, let's go to my room."

Kamui didn't resist and a few minutes later they reached Azura's room. "So what do we do now? It's still a few hours before I have to go to sleep and there's no way I'm going out in the open." he complained sitting on Azura's bed.

"Okay, then how about we tell each other a scary story?" she proposed to the boy sitting next to her.

"Cool. But I go nothing right now, so you start."

"Okay. This is a story of a man's spirit. A long time ago in a Nohrian town, a man had killed his wife and child after his wife had betrayed him, because the killings was done without proper reason the town mayor condemned him to be hung. However the man refused to do so, so the mayor along with the villagers burned him and the house he lived —to the ground— while he was asleep. However the man woke up before all his air was gone and swore that anyone that would step fourth on the ground his house was built on would die.

No one took the last words he spoke seriously though, and with in a few months the house was rebuilt.

And with a house newly built it didn't take long for a family of three to move in. Not long after moving in the family noticed that something weird was going on with their son. Whenever he would get angry object would fall form the shelves or he would be able to repel any object near him.

Not being able to figure out what was going on, the boy's parent called in an exorcist —the next day— to see what was going on.

The exorcist had an apprentice with him the day he visited the family and started by interrogating the boy for a few minutes. At some point the exorcist had put a stick on the kitchen table and asked the boy if he could move it. The boy denied that he would be able to, but the exorcist kept pushing him to do it. This caused the boy to become angry and yell at the man that he wasn't able to do such a thing. And that was when the stick rolled across the table and onto the floor.

The exorcist was then convinced that their was something with the boy and stay over night to keep an eye on the child.

That night the exorcist and his apprentice stayed in the room next to the boy's to be able to hear anything that happened on the other side. At some point during the night the exorcist could have sworn the he heard an unearthly voice calling the child's name over and over again. They finally stopped when the boy yelled awake.

The man ran into the boy's room to find that their was nothing there. He was now sure that their was a ghost lurking in the house though and it was trying to overtake the young boy's body.

The next night the the exorcist started a ritual to ride the spirit out of the house and requested that the boy stayed away form the building, his parents however insisted on staying in their home. After mere minutes after the ritual had began the voice of the young boy could be heard in his room crying for help. The exorcist was skeptical at first, but if their was even slightest chance that it was the child then he had to find out. He told his apprentice to stay downstairs with the child's parents while he went upstairs.

Once in the room the man found nothing and was no longer able to hear the boy's voice. He saw the closet door moved slightly though and move over to in. He placed his hand on the doorknob and flung it open, after finding nothing behind the door he was dragged into the closet and crashed into the wall.

He got out of the hole that he had created where a box filled with old documents in it. The exorcist pulled out one of the papers and saw that it was an old cut out news article about when and why the house was burned down and that the man that was killed in it swore death to whoever that would set foot on the old house's grounds.

The exorcist's eyes went wide, and things were made even worse when he heard glass shatter followed by a series of screams downstairs.

He rushed down to find his apprentice and the boy's parents death on the ground with their eyes wide open with blood dripping form their mouths and a pool of blood around each of them. The exorcist looked all around and down one of the halls was the young boy with glowing yellow eyes and a knife in hand. The boy was possessed by the entity haunting the area.

The ghost started walking to towards him saying that they had not heed his warning and was now going to die for it. The exorcist was now terrified having never dealt with something like this before in his life. He ran for the front door to try and escape. It was glued shut.

When the entity was at the door he smirked at the exorcist before stabling the man multiple times until he was dead. After that the body he was using collapsed to the ground cold and lifeless.

It took three days until people finally noticed that that no one had come out of the building. After breaking into the house the quickly found all the dead bodies.

And despite knowing that the curse of the house was now real, the mayor allowed the house to be resoled —without anyone knowing about what had happened— once all traces of the five peoples death were erased."

Azura stopped for a moment to look at Kamui's shaking figure. "Are you okay Kamui?"

"Nope." he said clutching Azura's bed sheets. "Do you mind if I say in your room tonight? After that story there's now way I'll be able to fall asleep alone."

"Your really scared aren't you?"

"Yeah. Nice job."

"Well since I scared you that bad then I guess it's all right. But you do know that if you stay here over night your gonna have to put on a night dress right?"

He frowned at his friend slightly. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe, but if you want to leave then I guess you can." She started with an innocent look, that quickly turned into one that was more devious. "But just remembered that Camilla is still out there."

The little boy's eyes opened wide. "Okay, I'm staying."

A few minutes later Both Azura and Kamui got changed into their own night gowns, Kamui sighed at the sight or himself in a dress. But he had to admit that Azura had played him good.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this. Happy Halloween everyone.**


End file.
